Perfecta
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: - No lo ames... vas a sufrir. - Te has vuelto una molestia para mi bienestar emocional. Capítulo 4/4. **Proyecto finalizado** Next.- Secuela
1. Realidad Alterna

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y cía. pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, la idea del fict pertenece a mi cabeza. _«S pertenece a S»_ xD

Existen pequeños spoilers del manga pero no tan avanzados, digamos que este fict se ubica luego de que Sasuke _arreglara_ sus asuntos con su hermano. Bueno, sí, _algo_ avanzados xDD

* * *

**Perfecta**

**Capítulo 001: Perfección**

* * *

Sakura Haruno sintió que hasta las células de su cuerpo se paralizaron. Sus ojos, generalmente verdes y brillantes, perdieron intensidad hasta volverse grises.

De hecho, todo alrededor de ella se tornó gris, el ambiente se volvió denso y frío, el aire adquirió un extraño olor a piel quemada.

La siguiente imagen que desfiló ante los ojos de ella fue cuando apenas era una niña, acomplejada por las crueles burlas de Ami. La historia se había repetido tantas veces en su mente que casi podía decir el segundo exacto en que Ino aparecería a ofrecerle su amistad.

Pero la rubia nunca apareció.

Curiosamente, como si la historia fuese contada desde _otra perspectiva _(y con otros sucesos) apareció un niño de cabellos tan oscuros como la noche, con ojos de igual tonalidad. Aparentemente estaba por ahí debido a que estaba recogiendo un kunai que pertenecía a su padre y que había caído bastante cerca de donde ellas estaban estudiando sus _«cosas de niñas»_

Aparentemente el niño no pudo evitar el escuchar los comentarios de la niña, y analizó al objeto de burla en cuestión. Algunas niñas se reunieron alrededor de Sakura, no con el fin de observarla, sino porque un pequeño estaba infiltrado en sus clases.

_«A mí no me parece fea»_ fue el seco comentario del niño, provocando grititos de admiración, los cuales tuvieron como consecuencia que las cejas del niño se fruncieran. Fue cuando sus ojos negros se volvieron hacia otros verdes, cuya dueña se sintió hasta intimidada, ella quizá creyendo que lo estaba avergonzando profundamente.

De pronto la pequeña Sakura dejó de respirar. Por breves instantes. Luego volvió a hinchar sus pulmones de aire y parpadeó para preguntarse si acaso no lo había soñado.

Él le había sonreído.

La voz de un adolescente, al que el niño llamó «Hermano» antes de correr hacia él, rompió aquel pedacito de instante mágico.

Sakura lo sintió en ese preciso instante, aunque años después lo identificaría con precisión. Se había enamorado de Sasuke, del clan Uchiha, uno de los más poderosos de la aldea.

La pequeña Haruno creció diariamente alimentando su amor secreto por Sasuke, aquel niño que crecía lleno de vitalidad, energía y gran agilidad. Claro está, siendo entrenado por su propio hermano, un genio ninja, de los más grandes de Konoha, quien a pesar de su edad pertenece a ANBU.

Alrededor de los 8 años, Sakura comenzó a fomentar más su propósito de que, _«al crecer»,_ ella y Sasuke se casarían, formarían una familia y vivirían por siempre felices. Sus sueños no duraron ni una semana cuando Ino Yamanaka, viéndola tan ilusionada y deduciendo instantáneamente el por qué, le cuenta que los Uchiha se casan solamente con los de sus clanes, como la mayoría de los de la aldea.

Fue la primera vez que Sakura se dio por vencida fácilmente, pasando los días intentando alejarse de Sasuke y de sus (ahora pensándolo bien) tontos sueños románticos. A diario el amanecer la descubría con la mirada fija en el techo de su habitación, siempre recordándose el firme propósito de sacar al menor Uchiha de su cabeza, sus ideas se mantenían constantes mientras se dirigía a clases, y se desvanecían como pastilla efervescente cuando él volvía sus ojos azabaches hacia ella y (¡sabrá _Shodaime_ cómo!) sonreía aunque solamente ella podía verlo.

Sakura estaba segura que comenzaba a volverse paranoica. Una parte dentro de ella primero le recriminaba sin cesar que _su vida parecía el mal-argumento de una novela rosa y barata_. Luego de unos intentos más, que generalmente le provocaban dolores de cabeza, otra voz retrucaba, argumentando todo lo contrario, que Sasuke era el hombre perfecto para ella, que juntos podrían luchar contra todo y todos. Y que él no se portaba así con nadie más que con ella.

La fémina, aquella mañana en particular, sintió sus mejillas entibiarse considerando que aquella segunda voz podía estar en lo cierto. Sasuke estaba mirándola, casi parecía decirle tantas cosas con aquellos ojos negros. Y eso que ellos apenas tenían 11 años.

Un golpe, típico de hombres, en la espalda de Sasuke rompió el contacto que él mantenía con ella. El rubio Uzumaki lo desafiaba por centésima vez en su existencia, a una batalla de entrenamiento.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, aterrada para sí misma con la idea de que ella _sabía_ que Sasuke iba a ganar, por centésima vez. Deseando tenerle un poco menos de fe en él, Sakura atinó a dejarse resbalar por el tronco del árbol hasta que sus rodillas llegaron a su barbilla.

Y se dispuso a admirar a Sasuke ganarle a Naruto… por centésima vez.

Un año después, Sakura creyó que mientras más deseas alejarte, más el destino se empeña en hacerte sufrir.

Quizá en otra vida hubiese saltado de felicidad, e incluso hubiese armado planes para aprovechar cada segundo al máximo. Pero ahora estaba en el mismo equipo de Sasuke, por el resto de su entrenamiento, como compañeros, equipo # 7.

¡Ah! ¡Y también le tocaba estar con Naruto!

Y para _variar_, su sensei iba a ser nada más y nada menos que Hatake Kakashi. Quizá para romper el hielo Kakashi-sensei intentó que sus pupilos expresaran en voz alta sus gustos, sueños y aspiraciones.

_¡Genial!_

Lo que necesitaba saber, que Sasuke piensa seguir el ejemplo de su gran hermano Itachi (con que así se llama el muchacho que viene a verlo después de clases) y también ser parte de ANBU, parecía que nada le disgustaba o le molestaba, más mantenía igualmente su actitud analítica, como meditando cada palabra antes de pronunciarla. Las plegarias silenciosas de Sakura sobre_ «Sasuke no mencionando su futuro con una pareja/familia»_ parecieron ser escuchadas, porque él no dijo nada al respecto. Aunque quien sabe, y puede que sea como dijo Ino, y ya está comprometido con alguna Uchiha y él se limite simplemente a cumplir con su destino.

Naruto habló sin parar de sus grandes ambiciones de convertirse en Hokage y superar así a los 4 anteriores en hazañas, que todos reconocieran su poder, dijo algo de que le disgustaba los 3 minutos de preparación de ramen… blah, blah, blah.

Cuando Kakashi-sensei se dirigió hacia ella, para que expresara sus sueños y lo que no le gusta, Sakura se sintió bloqueada. Casi podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, aunque más probable todo era productos de su nervios. Luego recordó haber balbuceado algo no comprensible en ningún lenguaje humano, pero Kakashi-sensei pareció conformarse porque no la presionó.

Luego los citó para el día siguiente, advirtiéndoles que no desayunaran.

Y el sensei llegó tarde…

**_..._**

Y les impuso una rara prueba de cascabeles.

**_..._**

También amenazó con regresarlos a la academia.

_¡Fantástico!_

Seguro que haciéndolo pésimo, Sakura tendría que volver a la academia. Sus padres se enfadarían terriblemente con ella, decepcionándose profundamente en el proceso, pero ella no podía más con ese _«enamoramiento no correspondido»_

Pero para la bendita suerte de Sakura, Naruto estropeó todo con su impaciencia, cayendo varias veces en las trampas de Kakashi-sensei, provocando que su maestro les diera un ultimátum: _«Trabajar en equipo»_

Y para rematar los males de Sakura, Sasuke mejoró todo ofreciendo de su almuerzo para que Naruto tuviera fuerzas para hacer un buen equipo. Para extrañeza de todos, con ésta acción el equipo # 7 aseguró su pase al entrenamiento.

Sakura pensó distraídamente que algunas cosas definitivamente no estaban para cambiar.

Semanas después, el amanecer descubrió a Sakura sin haber cerrado los ojos un solo instante, pensando en la manera de salirse del equipo. Algo no le encajaba en toda esa situación, todo estaba definitivamente mal. Sasuke era _demasiado perfecto_ para su salud mental, y su interior se debatía entre despertar de sus fantasías y luchar para ganarlo.

El cansancio le pasó factura a Haruno ese día, luego de regresar por décima vez en aquellos entonces al eterno fugitivo gato-tigre de Madame Shijimi, cuando tropezó con sus propios pies y dio dos abruptos pasos hacia adelante, ya imaginándose estrellada contra el pasto cuando se percató que extrañamente se había detenido en el aire.

No. Gran error.

Estaba prácticamente suspendida en el aire, con las puntas de sus pies apenas tocando el suelo. Y más que nada... Sakura tragó nervios en vez de saliva... con el brazo de Sasuke Uchiha alrededor de ella para evitarle la caída.

La muchacha tardaría semanas en olvidar el _«Ten cuidado»_ que Sasuke le dijo cuando la soltó, antes de marcharse a la velocidad de la luz ante el llamado de Itachi.

Las primeras palabras que Sasuke le había dirigido.

Y ella no había contestado, ni siquiera para agradecérselo.

Lo único ventajoso de aquella situación (si acaso podría llamársele ventaja) que Sakura dedujo es que Sasuke la tendrá como una persona desagradable, y nunca más se volverá a acercársele.

Efectivamente no existió otro acercamiento entre ella y Sasuke en los siguientes 3 meses a este suceso. Él solamente le hablaba cuando era estrictamente necesario, en las misiones, o preparándose para los exámenes de chünin.

Sakura recordó esto viéndose repentinamente ante un mar de miradas, siendo demasiada lenta para reaccionar ante el ataque de Ino Yamanaka, quien con suma facilidad la mandó al otro extremo del campo de arena.

Un poco adolorida, Sakura logró usar sus brazos para levantarse, percatándose entonces con la visión periférica que Sasuke estaba a punto de eliminar la distancia entre los dos para ir por ella.

Sakura parpadeó algunas veces.

¿Sasuke no estaba gravemente herido? ¿Y la maldición de _Orochimaru_ no lo debilitó?

_«¿Quién es Orochimaru?»_ indagó una voz dentro de su cabeza. Sakura intentaba concentrarse en responder a esa pregunta pero los gritos de Naruto diciéndole que no sea la vergüenza del equipo # 7 al ser la única en no derrotar a su contrincante, la desconcertaron más.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ante tales palabras e hizo el gesto de querer adentrarse a la arena, pero nuevamente Kakashi-sensei le detuvo del hombro, sin despegar su mirada del libro cuya lectura lo tenía envuelto.

Un segundo antes de que Hayate Gekkö diera por ganadora a Ino, Sakura se impulsó, provocando murmullos en los presentes, quizá de admiración, o más probable de reproche.

Yamanaka no está dispuesta a ser derrotada, y realiza algunas técnicas tales como _Shinrashin no Jutsu_ y, en su último intento, un _Shintenshin no Jutsu_, siendo esto último extrañamente familiar para Sakura, quien logra esquivarlo.

La hermosa rubia queda fuera de combate.

Sakura apenas pudo creerlo, aunque se sintió extraña por la forma absurda en que ganó. Dio dos tambaleantes pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo entonces el pie de una persona. Al volverse, Sakura observa la portada de _Icha Icha Paradaisu._

–Sasuke... Ayuda a Sakura – dijo Kakashi al momento de voltear otra página de su libro.

La muchacha no tuvo tiempo de negarse. Sasuke ya estaba colocándola sobre su espalda, para luego moverse tan velozmente que prácticamente era invisible incluso para los Jönins. Sakura se permitió recostar unos instantes (o al menos ella le pareció breve) la mejilla contra la espalda de Sasuke. Pero la oscuridad inmediatamente se apoderó de ella.

Lo que le pareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Haruno ya se encontraba en una cama, siendo observaba constantemente por el menor Uchiha hasta que se despertara completamente.

Por unos instantes, Sakura tuvo la visión de Sasuke con sus 16 años de edad, su pecho al descubierto que su vestimenta blanca y azul en nada le ayudaba a cubrir, con el iris rojo en sus ojos, destacando aquellas tres aspas que indicaban su nivel de superioridad en técnicas y, más que nada, con su _Kusanagi_ en su mano, como si estuviese a punto de luchar contra la joven.

Envuelta en un mar de confusiones, Sakura atinó a aprisionar la sábana, con tal fuerza que los nudillos de sus manos se volvieron blancos.

Y en lo que le pareció a ella viendo a Sasuke levantando su arma para eliminarla, repentinamente se volvió en una extraña caricia en la cual él colocaba un largo mechón rosa detrás de su oreja.

Los ojos verdes de la joven se perdieron en aquella mano de apenas doce años. Su camisa azul le cubría el pecho, e incluso (y como novedad) estaba el logo del Clan Uchiha bordado en los costados, aparte de la espalda.

Extrañada por la caricia, Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía. El latir de su corazón era tan fuerte que hasta parecía querer abrir su pecho, provocándole dolorosas punzadas.

_«No lo ames»_ decía una parte de su mente _«No debes hacerlo... vas a sufrir»_

Sakura cerró los ojos brevemente, inhalando una profunda cantidad de aire, percibiendo el olor a polvo y sudor de su propio cuerpo, aparte de un extraño aroma a humedad y pasto.

La voz de Sasuke, susurrante e irreal, la sacó de aquellas percepciones.

– _Tenías el cabello por el rostro –_ le dijo, a modo de disculpa por haberla tocado. Luego pareció completamente incómodo al ver que ella no iba a decir algo al respecto.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, su mente aún confusa entre el Sasuke que ella conocía _«y amaba, muy a su pesar»_ con el que ahora estaba frente a ella, a quien también comenzó a amar desde _aquella vez_ en que él declaró que no le parecía fea.

Eran dos mundos diferentes, y por kami, que aún así volvía a amarlo. ¿Ese era su destino? Enamorarse de él, una y otra vez, sin ser correspondida.

Esto era una crueldad.

Pero nuevamente una voz sedosa le insistía en que ella podía ser feliz en _ese mundo_. Sasuke Uchiha era completamente diferente, su actitud seguía siendo reservada y distante, pero no existía el odio reflejado en sus ojos negros ni ese terrible pasado marcando sus acciones.

Sakura dio crédito a aquellas palabras. Sasuke era, de cierta manera, _diferente _(los ojos de la joven lo recorrieron, desde su melena azabache hasta su camisa azulada), manteniendo la esencia del hombre del cual ella se enamoró.

De pronto ella se percató del cuello del muchacho, con una fina capa de sudor ya seca, su piel impecable.

_«No está la marca de Orochimaru»_ fue el primer pensamiento de ella _«No tiene el Juin no Jutsu»_

Por impulso, y hasta de cierta manera incrédula, Sakura alargó su mano hasta rozar el cabello negro de Sasuke, y sus dedos tocaron la piel del muchacho. La reacción de Sasuke fue de cerrar los ojos, luego apoyó la mano en la cama, muy cerca de la mano de ella, antes de que sus labios rozaran los de ella.

Sakura cerró los ojos ante lo que sería su primer beso con Sasuke. Extrañamente se sentía bien, como si antes hubiese sucedido, como si ella estaba en ese mundo por y para él. Se sintió como si volviese a casa luego de una larga y pesada batalla. El cosquilleo nació en su estómago y se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Sasuke aprovechó y tomó de ella otro beso, un poco más profundo que el anterior y hasta de cierta manera, un tanto más apasionado. Sakura temía despertar de lo que siempre había estado anhelando, creyendo que hasta por respirar, iba a descubrir que estaba soñando, que al abrir los ojos iba a encontrarse en su oscura y fría habitación, añorando por milésima vez en aquellos tres años el regreso de Sasuke a Konoha, deseando lo imposible: que él retorne y que olvidaran todo lo pasado.

Sasuke apartó su rostro del de ella, no resistiendo la tentación de mordisquear el labio inferior de la fémina. La expresión de su rostro denotaba cierto aire de tristeza y resignación.

– Creo que he malinterpretado tu acción – dijo Sasuke, reincorporándose.

Sakura sintió que el corazón se comprimía dentro de ella, con más dolor. Una voz dentro de su mente débilmente insistía en apartarse, que no podía ser. Otra más fuerte le aseguraba que eso era lo que siempre había querido, más que a nada en el mundo, le recordó que siempre estuvo dispuesta a dejar a sus amigos y su familia por él.

_«Pero Sasuke no lo aceptó»_ se recordó, siendo entonces consciente cuánto le dolía su rechazo.

_«Porque no quería que mancharas tus manos de sangre a causa de él»_ retrucó la voz con más firmeza _«Porque te ama»_

Aquellas tres palabras fueron un bálsamo para el dolor y la angustia que le provocaba su ausencia. Y también fueron el impulso que la llevó a alargar su mano, hasta encontrar la de él.

– No – dijo ella, sintiendo que el labio inferior le temblaba. – Es que tú... – inspirando una fuerte cantidad de aire, Sakura intentó calmar los temblores que agitaban su ser, luego se recordó que _en ese mundo_ lo único que los separaba era no ser parte del clan de él – Yo no soy Uchiha.

Sasuke aprisionó su mano en la de ella. Antes de que él incluso pensara, sus labios murmuraron con una sonrisa _«Eso se puede arreglar»_

Sakura volvió sus ojos hacia él, sintiéndolo nervioso pero no avergonzado. Luego él se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en la cama, más cerca que la última vez. Tomó la mano de ella con más firmeza y se la llevó a su pecho.

–_Apenas tengo 12 años –_ murmuró Sasuke, haciéndola consciente del acelerado latir de su corazón _– Pero has pasado la mitad de mi vida metida en mis pensamientos... cada vez más tiempo. Te has vuelto una molestia para mi bienestar emocional._

Una sonrisa apenas perceptible asomó a su rostro, la que ella siempre había detectado cuando los demás parecían que no, y Sakura pensó que no había nada más hermoso en toda la historia de la humanidad que ese momento.

– _Yo no quería..._ _– _apenas pudo decir ella, cuando sintió los dedos de Sasuke, los que había tenido libre, posarse en los labios de ella.

–No sé qué nos depara el futuro – la voz de Sasuke sonó más firme al verse reflejado en los ojos verdes de la fémina – Lo que sí sé es que quiero enfrentarlo contigo a mi lado.

Sakura dejó de luchar contra sus sentimientos y contra esa débil voz en su cabeza que le advertía que era demasiado bueno para ser real. La joven creía que la vida está llena de migajas de felicidad, y ella estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo, mientras pudiera.

Esta vez Sasuke no tuvo que acortar mucho la distancia entre sus rostros, ella también había ido a su encuentro.

Y sus besos le parecieron tan suaves como un sueño.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Para quienes no me conozcan, me presento, Hikari, escritora de ficts (más de la saga potteriana) y muchos me describen como enredosa, incumplida (pero en esto último estoy mejorando) lemonera, obstinada. Pero yo me describo como _Harmony_, y ésto implica muchas cosas.

Por cierto, suelo cumplir muy bien con lo de _enredosa_, en mis ficts algunas veces nada es lo que parece, y es todo lo que me atrevo a decir xD

Este proyecto de fict no constará de muchos capítulos, más me servirá de base para otro. (Sí, otro, amo mis neuronas SasuSaku) Reviews, bienvenidos.


	2. Ensueño

* * *

**Perfecta**

**Capítulo 002: Ensueño**

* * *

Sakura se estremeció, pensando que jamás iría a ver esa escena.

Sasuke lanzaba una gran llamarada de su boca muy cerca de los pies de Itachi, haciéndolo tambalear. El mayor Uchiha brincó del tronco antes de que el mismo se hiciera cenizas por completo, lanzando a su vez bolas de fuego.

Llevándose la toalla a su pecho, Sakura hizo consciencia por undécima vez que aquel encuentro era una prueba para Sasuke, para ver cuánto ha mejorado en su nivel ninja, y no una terrible batalla a muerte.

Itachi logró darle un certero golpe en el rostro, provocando que Sasuke retrocediera un paso, pero el menor de inmediato se agachó, usando sus manos como apoyo, para al mismo tiempo darle una patada en la boca del estómago.

El mayor cayó de espaldas.

Tosiendo profundamente para recuperar el aire, Itachi se sentó, aún tambaleante.

– Pensé que te iba a dejar inconsciente – admitió Itachi, colocando una mano sobre su adolorido estómago – Pero lo que no me esperaba es que tuvieses la fuerza necesaria para sostenerte, menos para darme tremenda...

Otro tosido fuerte evitó que Itachi contestara, notándosele fácilmente que estaba perturbado de haber sido derrotado con un _simple golpe._ Sasuke sonrió arrogante, no dispuesto a compartirle su secreto. Sakura sintió que sus mejillas se entibiaban.

El menor se puso en posición de ataque, pero Itachi negó con un gesto.

– Necesitaré un par de horas para recuperarme. La verdad estoy bastante molido.

Sasuke bajó su guardia mientras Sakura se acercaba con la toalla para secarle el sudor. De paso ella notó el hilo de sangre que corría por el labio de _su novio_, por lo que invocó una cantidad considerable de chakra en sus manos para luego pasarlo por la herida.

–Argh... yo mejor me retiro – replicó Itachi en un tono que aparentaba ser de asco, pero se notaba el calor y la risa en sus palabras.

Sakura se volvió para despedirse de él, sin soltarle el rostro a Sasuke, cuando notó que Itachi había desaparecido, literalmente, sin dejar rastro alguno. La joven estuvo a punto de volverse hacia Sasuke, cuando la visión que tuvo la dejó simplemente aterrada.

_Sasuke Uchiha_ estaba frente a ella, mirándola indescifrablemente, sus ojos con el sharingan activo, sus ropas volvían a ser las que usaba en su equipo Hebi, mientras su mano ágilmente se iba hacia _Kusanagi_, su mortal espada.

La joven retrocedió por impulso, chocándose contra _su Sasuke_, quien la abrazó por impulso, para ágilmente colocarla a sus espaldas, en un claro gesto de protección. Sakura observó por encima del hombro de _su_ chico que _aquel Sasuke_ había desaparecido en menos de un suspiro.

–¿Estás bien? – indagó Sasuke, percatándose que no existía peligro alguno, al mismo tiempo denotando preocupación y extrañeza en su voz.

Sakura asintió, murmurando algo sobre haber visto a alguien.

Sasuke colocó un mechón de cabello que cruzaba el rostro de ella, detrás de la oreja. Luego acercó sus labios, para besarla con toda la calma del mundo, como si no existiese nada más allá de ellos dos.

_Una secuencia de escenas invadieron la mente de Sakura en medio de ese beso, imágenes de los dos caminando hasta el atardecer, Kakashi-sensei diciendo que no tenía más que enseñarles, Sakura convenciendo a Sasuke de ir en busca de la sannin Tsunade, asegurando que ella podría entrenarla. Horas interminables buscándola, más horas sin fin intentando convencerla para que regrese a Konoha y entrene a Sakura, extensas jornadas de entrenamiento de parte de Tsunade, discusiones verbales entre su maestra y su novio, porque parecía que la primera creía que Sakura se merecía a alguien mejor._

_Sasuke discutiendo con Sakura, ambos terminando su relación, Sakura buscándolo por todo Konoha sin éxito alguno, el menor Uchiha golpeando en altas horas de la madrugada la ventana de la habitación de Haruno._

_Después, ambos descubriendo que el tercer integrante del equipo # 7 tiene dentro de sí al _kyübi_, Sasuke empeñándose en entrenar más para detener a Naruto cuando el rubio no pudiera controlarse. Sakura encontrándose con Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, siendo presentada finalmente por Sasuke como su novia, Sasuke discutiendo con su padre por defender a Sakura. Itachi defendiendo la relación de los dos, Mikoto intercediendo por la felicidad de su hijo. El terco de Fugaku insistiendo que un Uchiha se casa solamente con un Uchiha. Sasuke no cediendo ni un solo instante argumentando que la idea de su padre le parecía incestuosa. Parece que aparte del Sharingan, los Uchiha heredan también terquedad y obstinación, en especial por lo que querían._

Sakura suspiró en medio del beso, luego sintió los brazos de Sasuke rodeándola, llenándola de una calidez y seguridad que la calmaban.

–Tienes la misma expresión – dijo Sasuke luego de unos instantes.

–¿Cuál expresión? – indagó Sakura intrigada.

Sasuke se dio el tiempo de deslizar sus dedos por el largo cabello de Sakura antes de responderle.

–De aquel día en que derrotaste a Yamanaka, como si estuvieses descubriendo algunas cosas.

Sakura analizó sus palabras, percatándose que en esos instantes para ella pasaron cuestiones de segundos cuando realmente habían transcurrido tres años. Una parte de su mente insistía en que había pasado toda su existencia en _aquella realidad_, todos los dieciséis años de su existencia, otra intentaba hacerle ver que su situación era demasiado perfecta para ser real.

Extraño, pensó Sakura aún intrigada por los treinta y seis meses transcurridos. Era como si algún factor externo estuviese dominando el tiempo de ella. Aunque cuando precisamente esta última idea salió a flote, la joven Haruno recordó unos cabellos plateados, un aire de frialdad.

_Y sintió que todo era gris._

Los orbes verdes se clavaron en los labios de Sasuke, notándolos ligeramente entreabiertos, como si el joven respirase por la boca. Pero curiosamente no los vio moverse, y más curiosamente escuchó la voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas, diciendo clara y a la vez firmemente «Sakura»

La pelirrosada estuvo por volverse, pero le pareció enigmático y atrayente la forma en que _su_ Sasuke colocaba entre los rostros de los dos un mechón rosa, del _largo c_abello de ella, y él se lo llevaba a sus labios. Sakura se vio reflejada en los orbes negros, viéndose a sí misma vulnerable, ante tanto amor demostrado, y así mismo siendo punto fácil para ser destrozada emocionalmente.

Sasuke movió la mano en donde tenía el cabello de ella, y la colocó debajo de la barbilla de la fémina, para atraerla hacia sí.

Sakura suspiró en medio de los labios de Sasuke. Se sentía como un sueño, por tanta calma y plenitud, una voz dentro de ella diciéndole que así debió ser todo, desde un principio. ¿Para qué perder lo que se tiene?

_«Sakura»_ seguían llamándola a sus espaldas, y la mencionada estaba segura que era la voz de Sasuke. _«Sakura». _Pero eso era imposible, porque él está frente a ella, amándola, haciéndola feliz, y no iba a destrozar esto por nada del mundo. _«Sakura»_

Ante la insistencia de quien-sabe-qué, por impulso la joven aprisiona la camisa de _su_ Sasuke entre sus dedos, o al menos lo intenta hacer, porque por unos segundos Sakura sintió como si intentase atrapar el aire.

Cuando ella estuvo por apartarse de Sasuke, las manos del joven tomaron las de ella, para besárselas con total calma, como si nada extraño hubiese ocurrido.

–Todos ya lo saben – dijo el joven, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el dorso de las manos de la fémina al hablar. Sakura se dijo entonces que seguramente antes calculó mal y no pudo tocarlo, porque ahora sentía a Sasuke demasiado real para ser falso. –Aún así... quisiera que fuese oficial.

Sakura sonrió, por un lado completamente confundida ante el rumbo que iban sus pensamientos. ¿Sasuke se estaba refiriendo a la relación que mantienen? ¿No era oficial la relación de los dos ante todo Konoha? ¿O acaso ellos eran de esas típicas parejas en que es el secreto peor guardado porque todo el mundo lo sabe?

Por unos segundos Sakura se imaginó diciéndole a Naruto que ella y Sasuke son novios, y la reacción del rubio sería de verificar si la pelirrosa no tiene fiebre, puesto que ella está diciendo lo _obvio_.

–Quiero que... – Sasuke analizó sus siguientes palabras, y negó con la cabeza, seguro que reprochándose a sí mismo en silencio, luego inspiró una fuerte cantidad de aire antes de soltar con decisión _– Sakura Haruno... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

La joven parpadeó tres de veces, las primeras dos asimilando las palabras, la última al sentir que sus mejillas eran recorridas por dos gruesas lágrimas. Su visión periférica apenas notó que a su derecha estaba un joven de vestimentas azules y blancas, con una mortal espada en su mano, pero extrañamente en esta ocasión ella no sintió miedo. Aquella visión no iba a lastimarle, de hecho, parecía estar tan estático como ella.

_–S…Sí, quiero –_ dijo Sakura, con la voz inconsistente, mientras nuevas lágrimas caían de sus ojos esmeraldas. _–Yo... yo te amo tanto_.

Sasuke la besó fugazmente para luego aprisionarla contra su pecho, pareciendo ser su respuesta ante sus palabras. La joven sintió el acelerado latir del corazón de Sasuke y entonces fue consciente de lo preocupado y nervioso que él debió haberse sentido. Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a su derecha, aún visualizando al _otro Sasuke_, pero fue cuestión de segundos. Lentamente _aquel Sasuke_ iba desapareciendo.

Sakura llegó entonces a la conclusión de que _aquel Sasuke_ era una sombra de su vida pasada, reflejos que debía eliminar para ser completamente feliz.

* * *

_– Quería simplemente ser más fuerte..._

_Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiéndose angustiada. Inconscientemente se preguntó cuántas vidas más se verían afectadas, y no simplemente de una forma directa. «Él» también había destrozado la vida de ella._

_–Pero realmente estoy perdiendo... No puedo... yo no puedo..._

_La joven negó con la cabeza, no se sentía capaz de hablar, mientras mentalmente repasaba todo su historial, intentando encontrar la solución ante este problema._

_Kabuto, después de todo, había cometido un grave error._

_–Espero que se dé cuenta... – el joven soltó una bocanada de aire –Quizá si hubiese existido alguien..._

_–No te esfuerces – dijo Sakura, intentando por todos los medios que la voz no le temblara –Yo... haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, te lo prometo._

_El joven esbozó una débil sonrisa murmurando algo sobre las técnicas médicas y que no todo es posible en este mundo._

_Sakura volvió sus orbes verdes hacia el mal herido joven, una corriente helada envolvió el ambiente, pero su cuerpo quedó totalmente paralizado y no reaccionó estremeciéndose._

_La imagen de Kabuto desapareció en un dos por tres pero no la sensación de frialdad, de hecho, la misma pareció concentrarse a la altura del cuello de Sakura, lentamente evitándole el ingreso del oxígeno a sus pulmones._

_Unos mechones rosas de su cabello se movieron ante la rapidez de la espada que cayó a cinco centímetros de su rostro. El aire cálido que transmitía aquel instrumento de batalla sólo pertenecía a una persona. Sakura aún notaba con su visión periférica el mango de _Kusanagi_._

_La joven repentinamente inspiró una gran cantidad de aire, para expulsarla con la misma rapidez, luego se concentró en buscar a Sasuke Uchiha, detectándolo casi al instante, entre las sombras, principalmente por el brillo rojizo de sus orbes._

_Como si estuviese probando la resistencia de Sakura, Sasuke dio un par de pasos hacia su encuentro, y estuvo a punto de dar dos pasos más cuando Sakura sintió dos brazos deslizarse alrededor de su cintura, haciéndola retroceder ligeramente._

_–¿Estás bien? – una voz le preguntó, provocándole cosquillas en el cuello._

_Sakura se volvió hacia aquella persona, volviendo a verse reflejada en aquel espejo negro._

_Como si el mundo diera un giro de cuarenta y cinco grados_, la joven estaba recostada en la arena, observando por encima de su hombro el rostro somnoliento y a la vez preocupado de Sasuke, su prometido.

_–_Te movías, estabas bastante inquieta _–_siguió diciendo Sasuke, haciendo más firme el agarre en su cintura. _–_¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, en un gesto negativo, luego carraspeó, para volver a sentir la capacidad de poder hablar.

_–_Seguramente una pesadilla _–_ replicó ella, sonando más como para convencerse a sí misma.

Sakura fue entonces consciente del calor en su piel a causa del sol, el sonido de aves lejanas revoloteando y chillando sobre el mar, cuyas olas morían a la orilla. El aire tenía un aroma a sal, humedad y coco.

_–_Iré a ver algo para tomar _–_ dijo Sasuke, incorporándose un poco y soltándola en el proceso. Se inclinó levemente para deslizar sus labios sobre los de ella en un fugaz beso y, sonriendo de aquella manera que ella detectaba, avanzó algunos pasos de distancia hasta el improvisado refugio que habían armado.

Sakura entonces fue consciente de que se encontraban en un viaje... o algo similar.

Inconscientemente comenzaba a preguntarse si acaso Sasuke y ella se encontraban solos, en la nada, cuando el mayor Uchiha apareció junto a ella, con una cara de pocos amigos, logrando estremecer a Haruno.

Itachi refunfuñó mientras hundía los pies en la arena. Sin que Sakura le preguntase, él comenzó a relatarle una discusión que tuvo con su novia, porque ella no pudo ir a este viaje que estaban haciendo los hermanos Uchiha.

_–_Me siento un _mal-tercio_ _–_ finalizó Itachi sacudiendo la arena con los pies. _–_A Uzumaki puede gustarle fastidiar**los**, pero a mí me incomoda.

Sakura sonrió en respuesta, pensando en el tercer integrante del equipo 7, y cómo le encantaba molestarla. Claro está que a Naruto también le gustaba sacar de casillas a Sasuke, y por ende, siendo Sasuke y Sakura pareja, es un plus inigualable para el rubio.

De pronto Itachi curvó sus labios hacia arriba, seguramente con una grandiosa idea cruzándosele por la cabeza.

_–_Aunque admito que desquiciar a Sasuke es divertido _–_ el mayor Uchiha le confesó a Sakura, y el brillo de sus ojos daba a entender que iba a demostrárselo en ese preciso instante. _–_¡¡Sasuke!!

Sakura observó como Itachi, logrando captar la atención de su hermano, procedió a llamarlo con una mano. El menor frunció el entrecejo, no en señal de enfado, sino de intriga.

Sasuke comenzó a acercarse a su hermano, con un refresco en cada mano, e incluso se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de él, puesto que Itachi estaba sentado junto a Sakura. Y Sasuke no comprendió nada hasta que sintió los dedos de Itachi chocar contra su frente, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas en la arena.

_–_¡No hagas eso! ¡Ya no soy un crío!_–_ protestó Sasuke, dejando un refresco en la arena mientras por costumbre se pasaba la mano por la frente que seguramente tenía una marca.

Itachi sonrió con autosuficiencia, aparentemente complacido de la reacción de Sasuke, luego tomó el refresco que estaba en la arena, y lo abrió para darle un gran sorbo.

–Lo siento, Sasuke– dijo Itachi abriendo un hueco en la arena para colocar el refresco _–_Pero sin novia, no me mantengo aquí.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura abrieron los ojos ante la implicación de esas palabras. Itachi no sería capaz de...

El mayor Uchiha sonrió, increíblemente demostrando que tiene varios gestos para cada una de sus travesuras, luego intentó aparentar indiferencia al encogerse de hombros.

_–_Están comprometidos, se adoran y ya son mayores... Aún así cuidado con lo que hacen.

Sakura sintió enrojecer hasta la punta de sus cabellos, Sasuke aprisionó los puños y fue demasiado lento para la agilidad de Itachi quien desapareció de su sitio.

_–_¡¡Itachi Uchiha!! _– _reclamó Sasuke volviéndose hacia el lado izquierdo, en donde el mencionado ya se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia, caminando lentamente, dándoles la espalda y agitando la mano derecha, en clara señal de despedida.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron en un profundo silencio, simplemente dedicándose a observar cómo Itachi desaparecía a lo lejos. Luego Sasuke tomó el refresco que su hermano había dejado en la arena, y jugó con el mismo, pasándolo de una mano a la otra.

Sakura abrió su propio refresco, dándole un leve sorbo para humedecerse los labios.

_–_Si quieres... nos regresamos _–_ propuso Sakura.

Por algunos minutos ella pensó que no había hablado lo suficientemente fuerte, o que Sasuke no la había escuchado. Pero ninguna de las opciones era posible, porque Sasuke dejó de jugar con el refresco y su mirada se quedó clavada en la arena, como si en la misma iba a encontrar todas las respuestas de su existencia.

_–No quiero regresar a Konoha –_ confesó Sasuke, sin atreverse a mirarla.

Sakura se dedicó a analizar cada expresión en el rostro de Sasuke, algún indicio que explicara más las palabras del joven. Inconscientemente ella deslizó una mano alrededor de su cabello, llevando un largo mechón rosa detrás de su oreja.

_–_Yo tampoco _– _simplemente confesó Sakura.

Ante sus palabras, Sasuke volvió hacia ella sus ojos negros.

Esta vez Sakura no se llevó la bebida a sus labios para refrescarlos, sino que deslizó la lengua alrededor de ellos, denotando al mismo tiempo el nerviosismo que la invadía ante opciones que instantes anteriores no había considerado.

¡Maldito Itachi!

_Continuará..._

* * *


	3. El cielo en tus manos

* * *

**Perfecta**

**Capítulo 003: El cielo en tus manos**

**

* * *

**Sumergiéndose en las profundidades del océano, aguantando la respiración y sintiendo el mar recorriéndole la piel al deslizarse con rapidez, Sakura no se extrañó al sentir a Sasuke rebasarla con facilidad. Parecía que no había algo que _su novio_ no fuese capaz de realizar con agilidad y precisión.

Instantes después Sakura salió a la superficie, aspirando una fuerte cantidad de aire al sentir los brazos de Sasuke deslizarse alrededor de ella. _¿Cuándo había logrado colocarse a su lado si claramente él le había llevado la delantera?_ La joven intentó volverse hacia él pero Uchiha no lo permitió.

–¿Qué sucede? Sasu... –el agarre alrededor de su cintura evitó que ella siguiera hablando, mientras los labios del joven se colocaron a la altura de su oído derecho.

_–Shhhh..._

Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento o gesto alguno, o al menos no por parte de Sakura, porque ella ignoraba lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Sasuke. El corazón le latía aceleradamente, entre la intriga y expectación.

En un intento por romper la tensión de su propio cuerpo, Sakura se arrimó con confianza total en Sasuke, notando al instante cómo él se tensionaba.

La joven Haruno se extrañó de su actitud, como si la acción de ella fuese algo _fuera de lo normal_, y se volvió hacia Sasuke con todo el propósito de hablar del asunto. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada, porque apenas su rostro buscó el de él, los labios de Sasuke se deslizaron sobre los de ella, haciéndola estremecer como nunca antes en la vida, como si fuese el _primer beso_ entre los dos.

Sakura consideró sus pensamientos absurdos. Sasuke la había besado algunas veces, _al menos en ese mundo. _ No obstante, había _algo_ en esta ocasión que lo hacía diferente, se sentía tan real, haciendo estremecer completamente su cuerpo. La joven no pudo evitar el suspirar entre los labios de él al sentir cómo la lengua de Sasuke invadía la boca de ella, esto cuando los dientes del joven no se clavaban con firmeza (pero sin lastimarla) en el labio inferior de ella.

Las manos de Sasuke acariciaban su vientre y espalda, llenando de calidez a Sakura, recalcándole en un nuevo gesto el por qué ella lo ama, por esa sensación de _seguridad_ al estar entre sus brazos. Y con el plus de hacerla sentir amada provocaba que los sentimientos de ella crecieran más.

Sasuke la levantó un poco más, dejando sus manos firmemente en las caderas de ella, haciendo que los pies de la joven no tocasen la arena. Sakura deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, y por inercia deslizó sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, para darle mayor facilidad de movimiento. Sakura sonrió entre sus besos al sentirlo tropezar, pero sin perder el equilibrio de manera completa.

Una parte de la mente de Sakura le estaba diciendo a gritos lo que va a suceder apenas lleguen a la orilla del mar, y por los cuatro (¿O eran cinco?) Hokages de Konoha, que Sakura lo estaba deseando con ansias. Nunca antes en todo ese tiempo se sintió tan cerca de Sasuke, ni siquiera cuando él le pidió que se casaran.

Los labios de Sakura temblaron cuando los de Sasuke se deslizaron hacia la barbilla de ella, mordisqueando algunas veces, besando en otras. Ella no se dio cuenta en qué momento estuvo recostada en la arena, a veces percibiendo el morir de las olas en su piel. Sakura mantuvo las plantas de sus pies en la arena y dejó caer sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de Sasuke, haciendo espacio entre las mismas para él.

La joven abrió los ojos, sintiendo escalofríos al visualizar los _rojizos orbes_ de Uchiha con _las tres aspas_. Él detectó el cambio de actitud en ella, y atinó a besarla nuevamente.

_–_ ¿Me temes? _–_ indagó Sasuke antes de deslizar su lengua dentro de la cavidad de la fémina, le tomó algunos instantes saciarse momentáneamente de su boca, dejándole tiempo para que ella medite su respuesta.

_–No– _fue el susurro de Sakura antes de soltar un inevitable gemido al sentir los labios de Sasuke deslizándose por su cuello _–_Es que tus ojos...

Ella sintió la sonrisa en su cuello, la calidez de su aliento golpeando contra su piel sensible al hablarle.

_–_Quizá sea que quiera memorizar cada detalle de este encuentro.

Sasuke deslizó sus manos por el rostro de Sakura, colocando las mismas debajo de las orejas de ella al tiempo que alzaba levemente su cabeza. Una de sus manos delineó los labios de la kunoichi mientras la otra se deslizaba por su cabellera rosa y húmeda que caía alisada sobre el hombro de Haruno, apenas llegando a rozarlo.

Con la visión periférica Sakura notó cómo aquella mano llegaba al final de su _corto_ cabello. Una parte de su mente apenas registraba el dato de cuán larga era su melena, pero todo pensamiento quedó en la nada cuando la mano de Sasuke, cubierta por un guante negro que dejaba libre los dedos, capturó uno de sus pechos, aprisionándolo con firmeza.

Un gemido, más fuerte y largo que el anterior, salió de los labios de Sakura, el placer apenas se despertaba en ella, siendo ligeramente consciente de cómo las manos de Sasuke libremente deslizaban las prendas por su piel mientras él agachaba la cabeza para rendirle culto a sus pechos, reemplazando a sus dedos.

Se sentía _tan real._

Sakura arqueó la espalda a causa de la boca de Sasuke succionando, besando y lamiendo cada porción de su piel conforme la va descubriendo, sensibilizándola y despertándola, provocando que se estremezca más aún al sentir los guantes de Sasuke chocando contra su desnudez, llevándola a un mundo que ambos estaban creando.

Y más que nada, _tan bien_.

Sasuke la observó al momento en que ella levantaba las caderas para facilitarle la tarea de quitarle lo que le restaba para dejarla completamente desnuda entre sus brazos. La joven sintió que la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas ante la inspección lenta y minuciosa del Uchiha.

Cuando los orbes rojizos se encontraron con los verdes, Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, mientras automáticamente un _«Te Amo»_ salía de sus labios. Confesión que ella había hecho en anteriores ocasiones, y que generalmente, _en ese mundo, _Sasuke le respondía con un casto beso.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión él mantuvo la mirada en ella, haciéndola sentir completamente vulnerable, recordándole bastante al Sasuke del que ella se enamoró en su mundo, y el que podía romperle el corazón con su desdén.

_Un rechazo sería mortal._

El miedo se reflejó en los ojos de Sakura, y ella estuvo a punto de levantarse pero la detuvo aquella curvatura en su labio, apenas perceptible, la cual ella conocía perfectamente porque había pasado muchas veces estudiando cada gesto de él.

–Hn... –Sasuke soltó a manera de respuesta, disfrutando verdaderamente del sobresalto de Sakura, aunque también era probable que el deleite de él se deba a tenerla bajo su cuerpo, por lo que no pudo evitar que la calidez se filtrara en su siguiente frase casi imperceptible _– Urusai naa._

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la boca de Sasuke literalmente estaba adueñándose de ella, a pesar que Haruno no estaba precisamente poniendo resistencia. Sus manos, féminas y delicadas, se movieron casi por voluntad propia para deslizar la parte superior del haori, sus uñas raspando la piel de Uchiha.

Finalmente Sakura pudo dejar que el aire ingresara a sus pulmones cuando Sasuke la asió, rozando sus pechos contra sí, todo el cuerpo de ella latía aceleradamente, y Sasuke no evitó la tentación de lamer uno de esos acelerados pulsos, el que estaba en su cuello al tiempo en que una mano se deslizaba por su vientre, tomando como rumbo el sur. Las uñas de Sakura se clavaron en la espalda de Uchiha ante el estremecimiento que le provocó y sus piernas por impulso trataron de cerrarse, pero el cuerpo de él no se lo permitía.

Sasuke continuó besando y lamiendo el pulso de su cuello, sintiendo hasta cuando Sakura contenía el aire para después soltarlo pausadamente, notaba también su labio inferior temblar, e incluso sus dientes clavarse en el mismo cuando sus dedos hicieron figuras sin sentido en el centro de sus sensaciones. La presión de las uñas en su piel cedió notablemente y sus manos continuaron su interrumpida labor de despojarlo del resto de su haori.

Sakura volvió ligeramente el rostro, provocando por una milésima de segundo intriga en el shinobi, quien notó cómo se sonrojaba profundamente al momento en que las féminas manos se cerraban alrededor de su virilidad. Uchiha dejó su labor en ella para permitir que examinase todo cuanto gustara. Sakura lo comprendió al instante y comenzó a ejercer presión y caricias, paulatinamente, conforme notaba la satisfacción en él.

La inspección de Sakura no duró mucho, y ella se sintió confundida cuando Sasuke rompió bruscamente el contacto, e incluso pensó que había hecho algo mal, cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke en sus piernas, sosteniéndola firmemente. La joven no supo cuáles eran las intenciones de él hasta que notó cómo su cabeza descendía, desde el punto de su ombligo, en donde comenzó a besarlo.

–E...es...espera… Sasu... _¡Ah!_

Sakura no pudo evitar arquear la espalda al sentir la lengua de Sasuke alrededor y luego dentro sus _otros_ labios. Miles de sensaciones, comparadas con descargas eléctricas, la asaltaron. Sasuke sondeó el raciocinio de Sakura al soltarle una pierna y al notar que ella no ponía resistencia alguna, aprovechó la mano libre para hacer círculos en su muslo interno.

Los labios de Sasuke pronto encontraron y estimularon el botón de ella, provocando que una mano de Sakura se perdiera por la melena azabache y la otra se clavara profundamente en la húmeda arena. La voz de la kunoichi se volvió ronca e inestable, expresando frases incompletas o sílabas sin enlace alguno.

El cuerpo de Sakura se tensionó y se relajó, siguiendo sin poder evitarlo el ritmo que le imponía Sasuke, quien la llevaba al centro de una marejada. Él no la soltaba en ningún instante, prácticamente le exigía entregarle más. Haruno no sabía qué más podía darle, sin embargo dejaba que Uchiha buscara.

Los dientes de Sasuke mordisquearon el muslo de Sakura al momento en que el índice comenzó a ingresar en la húmeda y palpitante cavidad y el pulgar presionaba la punta del clítoris. La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza, soltando un grito de placer, sintiendo la tensión máxima de su cuerpo.

Sakura llegó a pensar que el corazón iba a escapar de su cuerpo, sintiendo su propio sudor recorrerle el desnudo cuerpo, y siendo consciente hasta de la suave brisa que recorría en el sitio por tener la piel bastante sensible. Creyendo fragmentarse en el proceso, Sakura finalmente se relajó, descubriendo entonces lo que Sasuke exigía de ella.

Oleada tras oleada atacó su cuerpo, el aire ingresando a sus pulmones para refrescar el calor que parecía consumirla, aún percibiendo los labios de Sasuke sobre ella, degustando su sabor. Con seguridad cuando recuperara la razón, iba a avergonzarse de esto, ahora simplemente no le importaba. Sakura volvió a la cúspide del placer cuando la lengua de Sasuke se deslizó por su hinchado clítoris hasta ingresar a su palpitante cavidad.

Lejanamente Sakura pensó que nunca sería capaz de volver a mirar a Sasuke.

Una mano de Sakura aún estaba entre su melena azabache, inconscientemente siguiendo cada movimiento de él, simplemente dejándolo hacer, por lo que de forma automática se deslizó hasta llegar al rostro, palpando en las varoniles facciones la tensión en que él se encontraba.

Aprovechando que su razón aún no daba señales de vida, Sakura se reincorporó, dispuesta a devolverle (aunque no tuviera la remota idea de cómo) cada oleada de placer que él le había mostrado.

Al ver cómo Sakura se dirigía a su virilidad, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, debatiéndose entre aceptar, _más aún_, su entrega total. Buscando la fuerza de voluntad de la nada, el shinobi la detuvo.

–N...no lo hice esperando algo a cambio.

Sakura sintió la calidez llenar su alma, notando la tensión en cada palabra de Sasuke, la oscuridad del deseo envolviendo sus orbes, y aún así, negándose a que ella realizara un acto tan íntimo.

En lo que pareció una eternidad, la joven se recostó en la arena, envolviendo con uno de sus brazos la desnuda espalda de Sasuke mientras con la mano en su rostro lo acercaba hacia ella, sintiendo el sabor de su propio cuerpo en los labios de Uchiha.

Sasuke parecía dispuesto a compartir unos besos más, de los que le había brindado en esos instantes y que le movían todo su mundo. Pero Sakura estaba dispuesta a entregarle más, tal como él se lo brindó.

Una pierna de la joven se deslizó por la cadera de Sasuke, provocando irremediablemente que sus sexos se encontraran. Uchiha gruñó de placer ante el sublime contacto, y Sakura no quiso darle tiempo a pensar en las consecuencias, por lo que deslizó una mano entre los dos para guiarlo hacia su cavidad.

Sakura deslizó la cabeza hacia atrás y Sasuke clavó sus dientes en la barbilla de la fémina, al sentir cómo el interior de ella lo envolvía.

Sintiendo en su propia piel el acelerado latir del corazón de Sasuke, Sakura aprovechó la cercanía para hacer firme el agarre alrededor de sus caderas, aprisionándolo con ambas piernas.

–Si sigues... provocándome... yo... yo no...

_–No quiero que lo hagas._

Sasuke quedó encantado ante su voz susurrante, y deslizó sus manos por las curvas de Sakura, comenzando desde su pecho hasta sus caderas, provocándole nuevos suspiros.

Y él no se controló.

Tomando con firmeza las caderas de Sakura, se hundió una vez, para apenas salir y volver a ingresar en ella. Una agradable sensación nació en la boca del estómago de Sakura, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, dándose a sí misma como ofrenda.

Sasuke deslizó su cabeza hasta uno de los erectos pezones, estimulándolo con su lengua, trazando círculos, o simplemente succionando. Sus dedos dejando marcas en la piel de la kunoichi debido a la firmeza con que la sujetaba, su virilidad perdiéndose en el interior palpitante una y otra vez, buscando aquel punto máximo al cual ella había ido.

Sakura comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de Sasuke, haciendo más placentero el vaivén, dejando que sus instintos predominaran y dándole la libertad a las manos de Sasuke para recorrer y reconquistar su cuerpo, las mismas que tomaron rumbos distintos, una concentrándose en el clítoris y la otra en el seno libre.

Impregnándose del aroma de la fémina, Sasuke gruñó placenteramente al sentir cómo la mano de Sakura se perdía en su cabello. A él, que detestaba que lo tocasen, sentía delicias indescriptibles ante los dedos de Sakura, aprisionándolo, como lo hacía con sus piernas, como lo hacía con su virilidad.

Sasuke volvió a hundirse en ella, por décima, doceava vez, o quizá mucho más. Buscó los labios de la kunoichi, rozando sus erectos pezones contra el pecho de él en el proceso, e introdujo su lengua entre los labios de la fémina.

Necesitaba poseerla, _anhelaba poseerla_ de todas las maneras posibles. Las emociones que Sakura le provocaba siempre lo llevaban al límite de lo inexplicable, por lo que lo desviaban de sus objetivos. Y él no podía permitírselo, por eso prefería ignorarla.

_Y llegó al punto en que no pudo soportar más._

La joven lo envolvió con más firmeza cuando el shinobi usó su índice y pulgar para ejercer cierta fuerza en el clítoris, lo que desencadenó el segundo orgasmo de Sakura entre los brazos de Sasuke. El grito de placer de la fémina ahogado por los labios de su causante.

Sasuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa arrogante al verla desfallecer de goce, más su cuerpo también exigía liberación, por lo que realizó unas pocas embestidas que lo llevaron al orgasmo.

Se dejó caer en ella, satisfecho, agitado. Y, muy a su pesar, sintiéndose completamente lleno.

Sasuke levantó el rostro, para besarla una vez más. Se había vuelto adicto a los labios de Sakura, y estaba seguro que era algo de lo que no iba a saciarse con facilidad.

Sakura murmuró su nombre, con los párpados pesados y la sonrisa en sus labios. El joven Uchiha la levantó entre sus brazos, sin darle importancia a la desnudez física de ambos, y la asió contra sí.

Ante tanta seguridad, y con el cansancio físico, Sakura simplemente se dejó llevar por él, cerrando los ojos unos instantes.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que Sakura notó fue a Sasuke a sus pies, y de espaldas a ella. También se percató que no estaban a la orilla sino en el refugio que habían armado. La joven se encontraba sobre una larga toalla verde.

Sasuke percibió que Sakura había despertado, por lo que se volvió hacia ella, casi esperando verla sobresaltar. Pero nuevamente ella le había sorprendido al no preguntarle el por qué de su sharingan activado, ni pareció reparar en su haori, o si lo hizo, no le dio importancia.

_Cansado mentalmente, él supo que estaba perdiendo la batalla._

El joven Uchiha respiró profundamente, casi maldiciendo su cansancio mental, aunque en el fondo sabía que por nada del mundo se arrepentiría de lo sucedido.

–Eres fuerte – le dijo Sasuke, sin la sombra siquiera de una sonrisa – Resiste hasta que vaya por ti.

Sakura le miró, su sonrisa muriendo en sus labios ante tales palabras.

–¿Nani? – respondió Sakura, totalmente confundida –¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

–Él no va a arruinar tu vida.

Sakura sintió que la sangre se helaba en sus venas al ver cómo Sasuke estaba desvaneciendo al instante que a sus espaldas una voz masculina la llamaba con insistencia, y se puede decir que hasta cierto tono de preocupación.

La joven kunoichi reconoció al instante la voz de su prometido.

**–¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti!!**

La joven se volvió entonces hacia el _otro_ Sasuke, el que mantenía el sharingan activado, pareciendo hacer un esfuerzo por no desaparecer. Llevándose las manos a la boca para ahogar su grito, Sakura evitó el contacto con aquel que le había pedido matrimonio.

–Sakur...

_–No me toques –_ suplicó Sakura volviendo a retroceder. Ella necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas y averiguar qué mismo estaba sucediendo. Su _prometido _parecía no ser del criterio de dejarla razonar, por lo que trató de abrazarla, provocando que la chica elevara su voz **– ¡¡Te he dicho que no me toques!!**

Su _novio_ retrocedió al verla demasiado alterada. Sakura casi se arrepintió de haberle gritado.

–¡Hn!

La joven se volvió hacia _Sasuke,_ el que llevaba haori por ropas, visualizándose por medio de la tela holgada las marcas de las uñas de ella a causa de la pasión.

–¿Te has dado cuenta?

Sakura sintió que el aire le faltaba. Se mordió el labio inferior con tal fuerza que percibió el sabor metálico en su paladar.

Ella se había dado cuenta.

_Continuará..._

_Next... **Capítulo final**  
_


	4. Perfecta

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 004: Perfecta

* * *

_Sakura lo comprendió._

_–Esto no es real –_ murmuró Sakura para sí misma.

_Pero eso no significaba que no iba a doler._

La joven se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, tratando de que no le temblase. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida y caer en un jutsu del nivel de una kunoichi de 7 años?

_–Sakura –_ susurró su _prometido_, en evidente tono de preocupación. La joven inconscientemente buscó con la mirada al otro Sasuke, no encontrándolo por ningún lado.

Y el ambiente volvió a cambiar, tornándose negro para después transformarse en un bosque frondoso.

Una prueba más clara no pudo darse.

Sakura se sentó en el pasto, llevándose las temblorosas manos a la cabeza.

_«¡¡Demonios!!»_ masculló para sí misma, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas empaparan su rostro en cuestión de milésimas de segundos. Aún le dolía, siempre le dolía, _fuese donde fuese_.

–Sakura ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo _Sasuke_, haciendo el gesto de deslizar sus dedos por el rostro empapado. La joven retrocedió, evitando la caricia, hiriendo a Sasuke, hiriéndose a sí misma más de lo que nadie en el mundo imagina.

Nuevas lágrimas surcaron por el rostro de ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. _«Déjame, por favor»_ suplicó en su mente, apoyándose en sus manos y piernas para alejarse de aquella visión. _«Déjame»_

_«No desaproveches la oportunidad»_ insistió una voz sedosa en su cabeza _«Aquí puedes ser feliz con él, para siempre. La mortalidad nunca se hará presente»_

_«¡No! ¡NO!»_

Sakura se pasó las manos por el rostro, lo cual vendría a dar lo mismo. Las lágrimas seguían surcando, cada vez con más fuerza.

–Sakura, por favor – dijo _su novio_ en un intento desesperado, al tratar de alcanzarla, siendo nuevamente evitado por ella.

La joven volvió a escapar de su alcance, intentando alejarse de él y de Konoha, pero era correr en un mundo sin límites de espacio. Y en su apuro tropezó contra unas rocas salidas de la nada (literalmente hablando). Sasuke, para su frustración, siempre estuvo cerca de ella, por lo que estuvo a punto de aprisionarla del pie.

Entonces _apareció_ el _otro Sasuke_, el que Sakura siempre había considerado irreal.

_«Cualquiera diría que era una cruel broma del destino cuando sé que realmente intenta aniquilarme»_ pensó Sakura al sentirse en calma ante la presencia del joven Uchiha que portaba su espada.

–¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – preguntó perturbado el joven de camisa azul. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, el infeliz todavía tenía el descaro de hacer de _la ilusión de Sasuke_ a un joven sorprendido. Los ojos negros del falso Uchiha la miraron suplicante, debido a que el verdadero Sasuke evitaba su acercamiento. – Sakura **¡¡Esto es una trampa!!**

La mencionada asintió, sintiendo el sabor metálico de su propia sangre por la fuerza que ejercían sus dientes en su labio inferior. Luego habló, ignorando los temblores de su pecho.

–Lo es... Y... es-toy... tr... t... tra...tando de s...salir... d... de... ella.

Los dos Sasuke se miraron fijamente, notándose la sed de venganza en uno, y la vida tranquila y sin rencores del otro. Curiosamente con _vidas contrarias,_ ambos tenían el semblante de lucha.

–Sakura, no te apartes de mí – insistió la ilusión, intentando extender una mano hacia ella, pero siendo evitado del todo por el _Kusanagi _del otro Sasuke que claramente amenazaba con destrozarlo de un solo movimiento.

–_Ya... déjame_ – suplicó Sakura levantándose, para empezar a correr sin rumbo.

**–¡¡Sakura!! –** gritaron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

Repentinamente acorralada por una montaña, Sakura se volvió, y se dejó caer al piso, sintiéndose completamente frustrada.

_–Sakura, por favor... –_ susurró el joven que había desempeñado el papel de su novio en un tiempo y realidad inexistente _–...quédate conmigo._

Aquellas dos últimas palabras dejaron completamente paralizada a la joven, siendo aprovechado por la ilusión para quedar frente a ella, y acariciarle el rostro, tal como lo había estado haciendo en _tiempos anteriores_.

Pero no era real.

Sakura alzó la mano, para devolverle la caricia, sus ojos verdes brillando ante las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer nuevamente.

_–No importa... tu pasado.... ni la forma en que nos conocimos – _Sakura sonrió débilmente, al visualizar otra vez aquella sonrisa oculta en el rostro del joven, preguntándose entonces si acaso aquel gesto también se lo habían creado, o era producto de las ilusiones de ella. _–Volví a amarte... aunque no quise hacerlo._

_–Saku..._

La joven sacudió la cabeza, y bajó tanto sus ojos como sus manos, rompiendo el contacto con aquella ilusión, quien trató de sostenerla, pero sus manos fueron inconsistentes, traspasando el cuerpo de ella.

_–No me llevaste aquel día en que te fuiste de Konoha porque no era lo correcto – _dijo Sakura abrazando sus piernas y colocando su barbilla en la rodilla. _–Y ahora no me quedo aquí porque tampoco lo es._

La ilusión comenzó a desvanecerse, Sakura reprimió las ganas que tenía de tocarlo, sabiendo que luego le sería más difícil hacerlo desaparecer, pero no pudo evitar alzar el rostro, notando la profunda tristeza en los orbes azabaches.

_– La única diferencia entre tú y yo es que a mí se me parte el alma. – _susurró la joven observando el rostro de Sasuke desaparecer ante sus ojos, cada vez con más lentitud, como si esperase alguna duda de parte de Sakura para reaparecer.

_«Y que, a pesar de todo, sigo amándote»_

Sakura cerró los ojos ante su último pensamiento, después de lo que pudieron ser meses, o incluso años, los abrió, para encontrarse con Sasuke, (uno que no iba a desvanecerse por así desearlo, aunque ella misma destroce sus propios sentimientos en el proceso) quien iba acercándose, tan amenazadoramente como siempre.

Inspirando una fuerte cantidad de aire, Sakura se mantuvo firme, apenas sintiendo que la montaña detrás de ella desapareció.

Pero Sasuke, el real, no hizo gesto alguno de atacarla, de hecho, su espada había desaparecido. Sakura intentó reincorporarse pero se sentía con tanta fuerza como un recién nacido, esto y la punzada en la cabeza, que la obligó a detenerse.

El ambiente volvía a ser deslucido y sombrío, el aire helado se deslizaba por todas partes, comenzando a concentrarse en el cuello de la joven, aprisionándola, evitando que el oxígeno llegue a sus pulmones.

Con brusquedad Sakura fue levantada, aunque no fue por voluntad de Sasuke, mucho menos de ella, y se mantenía suspendida en el aire, flotando.

Escenas borrosas acudieron a su mente, esta vez todas reales, de su encuentro con Kabuto, quien estaba malherido, su piel quemante. Sakura intentando ayudarle. El ambiente gris, una llama envolviendo al cuerpo del joven de cabellos grises, Orochimaru saliendo de éste.

_–Muy compleja –_ musitó el _sannin_ aprisionando más el cuello de Sakura en su brazo alargado descomunalmente, obligándola a aprovechar el poco aire que tenía. _–_No me convencía del todo en especial por ser irritantemente llorona. ¡Ah! ¡Y manipulable! Mucho más que tú siendo un crío.

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos, hablando con toda la indiferencia por delante.

– ¿Y aún así la usaste para intentar apoderarte de mí? Tsk.

Orochimaru sonrió, como muchas veces lo había hecho, especialmente cuando terminaba de armar sus planes y él veía que los mismos le encajaban a la perfección. De hecho, para él esa era la palabra que describía a Sakura y así se lo hizo saber a Sasuke.

– Es _perfecta_ _– _retrucó Orochimaru. _–_Y yo que pensé que solamente te alejaba de tu mejor amigo. Más peso tiene ella que el _kyübi_. Y pensar que creía estar aprovechándome de _sus_ _sentimientos por ti_.

El ambiente empezó a oscurecer cada vez más, Sakura intentó colocar los dedos entre el brazo de Orochimaru y su cuello, batallando por respirar. Sasuke no contestó a las palabras de su enemigo, simplemente colocó un brazo detrás de su espalda, haciendo aparecer su _Kusanagi_, mientras sus ojos rojos, hacían aparecer la tercera aspa.

Orochimaru ladeó la cabeza, deseando no perderse ningún gesto del rostro de Uchiha mientras levantaba más a Sakura y la asfixiaba, provocando un quejido de los labios de la muchacha, consiguiendo que Sasuke aprisionara la espada hasta que los nudillos de la mano se le volvieron blancos.

Al verlo avanzar amenazadoramente, Orochimaru decidió acabar con la joven, puesto que Uchiha Sasuke no era alguien a quien debía dársele ventaja alguna, por lo que el _sannin_ ejerció más fuerza en su brazo buscando destrozar el cuello de Sakura.

Pero una estela de humo quedó en donde debía estar el cuerpo de la joven. Uchiha achicó más los ojos al ver cómo Orochimaru le miraba irritado, creyéndolo culpable del suceso.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza, definitivamente asombrado de lo que percibía. Aparentemente era una técnica, muy extraña, muy oscura. Orochimaru vuelve su mirada hacia donde Uchiha estaba observando, casi cayéndose de espaldas al ver a… ¿Sakura Haruno?

–Debería colocar un cartel con luces que diga _«Prohibido el paso»_ – dijo secamente la gigantesca Sakura, pareciendo un extraño ser que si no fuese por el blanco delineando su forma, se perdía con el ambiente negro. En su frente estaban los caracteres japoneses que la denominaban como _«Inner»_

Orochimaru intentó atacar a aquella forma con_ «Kanashibari no Jutsu»_, pero era como lanzar el ataque al aire. Sin embargo, las inmensas manos enguantadas de aquel extraño ser que lo aprisionaron, eran bastantes consistentes.

–¡¡Maldito infeliz!! ¡¡Malnacido bastardo!! Nadie se mete en mi cabeza y sale sin más, pero tú... **¡¡¡KISAMA!!!**

Orochimaru trató de soltarse de aquella extraña forma de vida, si acaso podría denominársele así, pero parecía que algo lo evitaba, sus fuerzas eran iguales a la de una muñeca de trapo.

–¿No lo sabías, cretino? Poseo una _fuerza monstruosa _– Decidida a demostrarle qué tal era la mencionada técnica, la _Inner_ utilizó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para aprisionar más a Orochimaru – ¿Verdad que no te gusta que te asfixien?

–¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡Detente!! – escuchó la _Inner_ en la voz de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, los ojos de la _Inner_, expresivos de una manera indescriptible con palabras, se volvieron hacia el joven Uchiha, sus manos sin dejar de aprisionar a su ex-victimario que pasó a convertirse en su víctima.

_–Pero si es Sasuke-kun–_ dijo con la voz más melosa que pudo, denotando aún así en cada una de sus palabras el sarcasmo.

El mencionado atinó a guardar su arma, denotando que no iba a lanzar ataque alguno, más se reservó el derecho de dejar activo el sharingan. _Inner-Sakura_ no demostró ganas algunas de soltar a Orochimaru.

–Déjalo, no mereces manchar tus manos de sangre por este bastardo.

La otra pareció analizarlo. Luego sonrió, de una forma sombría, de cierta manera irónica, antes de responderle con toda la lógica del mundo.

–Esta cosa no tiene cuerpo, por ende, no tiene sangre que derramar. ¿Y de qué otra forma crees que voy a sacarlo de aquí sin dañar a Sakura en el proceso? Eliminando su _chakra_. – Entonces soltó sus manos, provocando que Orochimaru cayese pesadamente a los pies de Uchiha en forma de una pequeña serpiente blanca, arrastrándose desorientadamente.

Sasuke al instante liberó una llama negra, lo suficiente para calcinar a la serpiente ante sus propios ojos. Luego volvió su mirada hacia la _Inner_, notando que decrecía su tamaño, hasta colocarse a la altura de la verdadera Sakura.

Ella lo analizó, soltando una irónica sonrisa.

–Años atrás hubiese dado mi existencia por este instante – dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes y los hacía desaparecer. – Y te lo digo porque da lo mismo que lo piense, igual estás enterándote de todo: palabras y pensamientos. Has tomado la horrible costumbre de meterte en la cabeza de los otros. –Sasuke no respondió. Curiosamente la _Inner_ parecía esperárselo aunque esto no evitó que se enfadara, por lo que el tono de su voz no fue tan amable cuando siguió hablando. **–¿Qué demonios esperas para largarte de aquí? ¿O quieres que te asfixie hasta que tu _chakra_ desaparezca?**

–¿Dónde está Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke.

–Me parece que has llegado casi cuatro años tarde, tiempo por supuesto en que ella pasó persiguiéndote para que finalmente volvieses a despreciarla.

El silencio se mantuvo por algunos instantes.

–Eres tan molesta como la original.

–No – respondió ella –Soy peor de lo que imaginas.

Sasuke siguió buscando con la mirada a Sakura, pero desistió pronto, puesto que todo era negro a su alrededor; por lo que se dispuso a marcharse. Mientras se iba, se dispuso a lanzarle una última advertencia a la _Inner_.

–Aléjate de Konoha.

–¿Por qué? – fue la inmediata cuestión de la _Inner_.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, aparentemente no considerando importante ese detalle mientras se desvanecía del sitio, saliendo por sus propios medios de la mente de Sakura.

La _Inner_ observó cómo se perdía el joven, en una nueva despedida tan amarga como todas las anteriores. Y su bienestar, tanto psicológico como emocional, peligraba a la idea de que ésta era la última vez en que se verían.

O quizá en pocos instantes... realmente sería la última vez.

_–El cínico igual va a verla._

* * *

Sakura parpadeó un poco, intentando acostumbrarse a la poca luz que ingresaba a la habitación por medio de las pequeñas aberturas de las paredes de caña. Por impulso respiró profundamente, siendo consciente que las punzadas en la cabeza ya no la afectaban de una manera dolorosa e iban desapareciendo con rapidez.

Confusa, Sakura intentó sentarse, notando de inmediato que, al hacerlo, toda la habitación giraba a su alrededor, por lo que desistió y volvió a recostarse.

Se mantuvo quieta por algunos minutos, intentando recuperar energías, las necesarias, mientras su mente iba restableciendo los sucesos en la forma correcta. Se sintió vacía al descubrir que había estado toda una vida en un mundo falso, viviendo lo imposible junto a un Sasuke cuyo clan no había sido exterminado por su hermano mayor.

Se preguntó si todos los sucesos fueron creados por Orochimaru o fue el subconsciente de ella misma quien quiso quitarle tan terrible pasado familiar. Veía tan feliz, a Sasuke, entrenando con Itachi, luego ella y Sasuke a punto de casarse...

Sakura se sentó con más cuidado en la cama, finalmente decidiendo que fue ella la causante de toda esa fantasía.

Liberándose de la sábana, sintiendo al mismo tiempo el frío suelo en sus plantas, Haruno buscó sus zapatos, tanteándolos con los pies. Le costó todo un mundo colocárselos, aunque menos le costó acostumbrar sus ojos a la ausencia de luz.

Por impulso la joven se tocó el cuello, no sintiendo marca alguna en su piel, aunque le dolía terriblemente. Por un lado Sakura se sintió aliviada, por otro intentando recordar lo que dijo el infeliz _sannin_ sobre ella, algo sobre _manipulable, llorona_.

¡Argh! Le dolía pensar en ello.

Sakura se levantó más decidida, aunque esto no afectó a su debilidad física, pensando seriamente en regresarse a Konoha, deseando al mismo tiempo que no hayan pasado muchos días, o peor aún semanas.

Si Sasuke la quiere alejada de Konoha, es donde más la va a ver.

La joven se tambaleó, buscando la salida de aquella cabaña, apenas encontrándola, estremeciéndose por el aire frío que corría por el ambiente. Aunque ahora era por la baja temperatura provocada por la madrugada y no por alguna técnica desesperada de un psicópata shinobi.

Con estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo, Sakura intentó convencerse que irse antes de que Sasuke (u otra persona más) llegue y la encuentre tan vulnerable era lo mejor que podía hacer. Porque en su estado actual es presa fácil para un enemigo. Aunque Sakura aún no sabía si Uchiha Sasuke consideraba a Haruno Sakura en esa categoría.

Para ella no.

Pero ignoraba, por millonésima vez en su existencia, qué es lo que piensa Uchiha.

A veces Sakura pensaba que podía entenderlo, como nadie en la vida, creía saber sus debilidades y problemas, presiones y frustraciones. Pero un gesto de él, una muralla entre los dos, destrozaba todas las suposiciones.

Como ahora mismo está sucediendo.

Si los rumores no son falsos, realmente Uchiha Itachi murió en una batalla ninja contra su propio hermano. Extrañamente pensando esto ahora, Sakura se sintió peor, ahora con el plus por el propio Itachi (aunque se supone que Sakura nunca lo conoció a fondo, aparte de los terribles encuentros en que Itachi formaba parte de Atkasuki). También Haruno pensaba cómo debe sentirse Sasuke, si acaso se siente bien una vez cumplida su venganza de toda una vida, o bajo qué circunstancias sucedió todo.

Sasuke había estado cerca cuando Orochimaru incineró el cuerpo de Kabuto, y de una forma u otra había logrado introducirse en la mente de ella, para sacar al _sannin _de ahí... y luego se había marchado, con la borrosa advertencia que ella se alejara de Konoha.

Como si ella pudiera hacerlo.

Sakura se arrimó al tronco frío del árbol, y cerró los ojos, se dijo para sí misma que sólo sería un segundo, mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio y las fuerzas para dar otro paso rumbo a la aldea.

Al instante en que sus párpados se cerraron, las fuerzas la abandonaron completamente, su cuerpo irremediablemente caía...

... en los brazos de Uchiha.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, ligeramente, para observar la total _inconsciencia_ de quien una vez fue su compañera de batallas.

_Deja-vú_

No existía otra explicación, solamente que esta vez él no fue el causante de que Sakura perdiese el conocimiento.

El joven refunfuñó fastidiado.

Y no existía ninguna banca, menos estaba cerca de Konoha para dejarla. Aunque esto último no era una idea que le agradara.

Bufó irritado mientras volvía sus pasos en menos tiempo del que a ella le había tomado avanzar. Si Sakura hubiese estado en el mundo de los conscientes, seguro que hubiese protestado.

Al dejarla nuevamente en la cama, (y Sasuke esperaba que fuese por última vez) el joven volvió a analizar la repetición de acontecimientos que estaba experimentando. Al final él decidió que a nadie le haría daño que todo volviese a suceder, por lo que deslizó una mano por el rostro de la joven, juiciosamente despacio, creyendo que ella jamás se enteraría.

_«La única diferencia realmente es que hiciste lo correcto.»_

Volví a analizarla, considerando que Sakura con sus propios conocimientos en medicina haría desaparecer ese horrible cardenal alrededor de su cuello, sin dejar cicatrices. Al igual que él desaparecería de la vida de ella sin dejar huellas.

_«Yo jamás lo sabré.»_

Sasuke sintió el débil respirar de Sakura chocar contra su propia piel, luego deslizó sus labios sobre los de ella, recordando la última vez que había realizado esta misma acción, hace ya casi cuatro años atrás, siendo la primera vez también y bajo las mismas circunstancias.

No evitó el impulso de mordisquear su labio inferior. Siempre le tentaba hacerlo, en especial cuando Sakura le expresaba su admiración, o cuando la notaba triste, o cuando su sonrisa llenaba de calidez el pecho de Uchiha, o cuando...

Sasuke se apartó de ella.

_–Aléjate de Konoha –_ le susurró con más lentitud, cerca del oído.

Luego se marchó de la cabaña en menos de un segundo.

Uchiha Sasuke tenía una misión pendiente, y aunque se fuese la vida en ello, iba a cumplir con la destrucción de los Altos Mandos de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha, así se lleve a sus habitantes de por medio.

**Fin del proyecto

* * *

  
**

**Next: **Secuela. ¿Comentarios? Me entero en el review**  
**

* * *


End file.
